


Searching for the Past

by casual_anime_fan_infinite



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_anime_fan_infinite/pseuds/casual_anime_fan_infinite
Summary: [AFTER BNA. CONTAINS SPOILERS] Sometime after the events of S1 of BNA, Michiru remembers life from before Anima City. After searching for her Photo Book from High School, she calls upon the aid of her friend Nazuna to help her.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Kudos: 56





	Searching for the Past

Nazuna tossed and turned in her bed, the feeling of the summer heat beating down on her through her open window. She changed to her beastman form, ears flickering, but changed back when her consciousness had doubts.

Her body tried to get comfortable again, adjusting her head onto her soft pillow and rested for a little while. Her body had a good sense something was approaching her, changing into a wolf form, sniffing the air intently. Nazuna rubbed her snout in her sleep, only leaving her nose to wiggle in the air.

Whatever the scent was became stronger, causing her snout to scrunch, concentrating on the specific smell. Her body woke itself up, Nazuna groaning from being robbed of a good night’s rest.

“Wh-what the…” Nazuna asked, stifling a yawn and rubbing her head, crossing her eyes to see her nose wiggling.

Michiru just climbed just outside Nazuna’s window, covering her mouth. She chuckled, sitting on the windowsill. “So, you smell something yet?”  
“Huh?” Nazuna asked, clasping a hand over her snout. She sat up in her bed, “A very smelly tanuki.” She rubbed her nose, changing into her kitsune form, “What’s up with you?”

“Ah, well…” Michiru rubbed the back of her head. “Mind helping me out with something, at my place. I think I lost something.”

Nazuna got out of bed, “You think?” She looked through her drawers to find some clothes. She froze with her shirt in her hands, “It wasn’t anything important, was it?”

“Huh?!” Michiru gasped, caught daydreaming. “Oh, just our High School photos.” The tanuki hung her head low, “I wanted to surprise you, but I can’t sleep with it missing.”  
Nazuna’s eyes widened for a moment, before settling while she dressed up behind some drapes, “I’m sure it won’t be that hard to find.”

Michiru gave a nervous laugh, “I’ll see ya there soon.” and flew off.

Both Michiru and Nazuna wound up in Michiru’s bedroom, with Nazuna looking around immediately.

Every spot Nazuna looked surprised her, “Wouldn’t it be he- maybe here. No?” She sighed, looking in all the obvious places Michiru had looked.

“Not that hard, huh?” Michiru raised an eyebrow, slouching on her bed, looking equally tired.   
Giving up early, Nazuna rested her arms behind her head, “So typical, losing stuff so easily.”

The two looked at each other, before laughing. They wiped some tears from their eyes, sitting with hands in their laps. 

Michiru looked up to a half-awake Nazuna, looking aimless and tired. “Well, I haven’t checked downstairs yet.” She sat next to the kitsune, leaning towards her, “Wanna help me some more?”

Nazuna pushed her away, getting up. “Maybe we should eat first.” She said, racing Michiru downstairs. 

The two snuck to the fridge, noticing an overworked Gem napping in the hallway. Michiru pointed at the freezer, pulling out a couple ice cream sandwiches. Just as she closed the door, she noticed a shadow move by, but took the sign to move hastily and went to the storage room by the library to take their break.

“Looks like Anima is getting a lot of new people, huh.” Nazuna said, eating her sandwich slowly.

“Maybe I could get the basketball team back together.” Michiru smiled, nearly finishing her sandwich.

Nazuna wrapped her sandwich up, hearing Michiru’s enthusiasm. “You sure they’ll even remember us…”  
Michiru paused at what Nazuna said, rubbing her arm for a moment. 

Nazuna felt the tension rise, bouncing back. “Maybe you could be the one who pioneers Basketball here, think about it.”

Michiru’s eyes beamed at the idea, “Yeah, that’d be great!” She finished the sandwich, taking some loose paper and a utensil from the floor. She jotted some ideas down, “We’d need a team, or two. How does this look?”

Nazuna was shown a logo that was a balled up Tanuki wrapped in her tail, falling at blazing speeds. She took the paper and changed it, making it a ball with a claw wrapped around it, “Maybe this?”

Michiru held the paper up, grabbing a candle to get more light. She contained her excitement, letting it out with a hug to her kitsune friend, “This is great!” She let the moment hang for a few moments, they looked around, shoving the paper in her pocket and moving stuff around.

All this talk of basketball reminded Nazuna about all of Michiru’s games in high school. Despite any adversary, whether it be a tough team or a bad day, she always conquered her problems through determination. Nazuna opened the door to peak into the library. There were a lot of books out there, maybe if she just...no, she couldn’t.  
Nazuna put a hand onto Michiru’s shoulder, “Hey, um, I have a feeling it might be in there.” She whispered to the tanuki, pointing to the room outside.

Michiru broke out of her trance, dreaming about basketball again. She stood up with Nazuna, opening the door slowly. She looked around, seeing books all around them. “There’s books everywhere, we’ll be here till morning if we look at each individual boo-huh?”

Nazuna was ahead of Michiru, sniffing the air lightly to see what books would have Michiru’s scent on them. Her fox nose wiggled, unable to smell anything of note. She stopped, pointing at her own nose, “Maybe if you followed your nose, maybe we could be back in bed in no time!” 

Michiru looked unimpressed, arms slouched down. “Seriously? Our human scent left that thing probably a year ago...or something.” Michiru sniffed the air as well, forming her muzzle into a wolf form. 

Nazuna, still using an inferior snout pointed her nose in the air, sniffing the air repeatedly. The sparsely used books gave off some dust, entering the snout of both the shapeshifters. Nazuna sniffled, knowing this could only get worse. “Come on, Michiru. Uhihh-use that nose of yours already.” The kitsune rubbed her pert nose.

Michiru, unsure what scent would distinguish the book from the others, was feeling the effects of the dust more severely, rubbing her finger across her sensitive wolf nose, “Guhhh...I’m trying, what does it look like?” She turned back into her tanuki form, lessening her nose’s sensitivity to the irritating substance looming in the air.

The tanuki girl saw Nazuna still struggling to find any scents, still only in her kitsune form. “Hehi-have you tried being a wolf? They have better noses you knuhh-know!” Michiru scrubbed her nose, crossing her arms at the predicament. She started peeling books off the shelves carefully, “Maybe looking through each book isn’t a bad idea (What was she trying to prove? She’s gonna get us both caught!)” 

Nazuna nodded her head, leaning closer to the dusty book covers. While not having as strong of a nose as a wolf, her canine nose was sensitive all the same. Even in her human form, she would probably be feeling quite the itch in her nose. “Mihhh-Michiru…” She sniffled, freezing up near a large bookcase.

Michiru stroked her ears back, trying to look through each book. An ear twitched toward her friend, making the tanuki drop everything she was doing. She tip-toed across the hall, meeting up with a sneezy Nazuna. “What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing her friend guard her nose with a hand. “I have no idea what you’re even sniffing for, but you have to really want to smell it out.”

After being pulled away from the bookcase, Nazuna sniffled and put her hands against her eyes. “I-I don’t want to…” She said, remembering what being in that wolf form was like.

Michiru put an arm over Nazuna’s back, thinking about what she’s talking about. She had flashbacks of the Silver Wolf Order. As cold as Nazuna was back then, she didn’t really feel she had a choice. Michiru stood Nazuna up, giving her a warm hug.

Feeling the warm comfort of Michiru, Nazuna cried silently for a good minute, remembering that horrible time, what she went through, what Boris did. She sniffled, knowing how things were now. She looked to the side, still not comfortable about her wolf form.

“Remember that concert? You had such a good time!” Michiru mentioned, lifting Nazuna’s chin up. “I know it was also a bit scary, but it’s like the stars aligned. It’s when you were an idol!”

Nazuna, wiping a tear from her eye, nodded. She turned into her wolf form and held onto Michiru, “You scared me there for a second.”

Michiru patted Nazuna’s back, “Yeah, but I know Shirou would’ve never actually killed me, even when going berserk. I honestly think he’s just a big, soft wolfie.”  
Both of them looked at each other and giggled, feeling better finally. 

Nazuna’s nose began to sniff, looking at the scents of all the books. She saw the library and how Michiru had touched every possible book in there. She opened her eyes and worried, “Michiru, not to be rude, buihhh…” Nazuna scrubbed her nose with the side of her hand, definitely feeling the extra sensitivity that came with her wolf form.  
“What? Did I ruin your makeup?” Michiru said, chuckling with a hug. “You can say anything, it’s fine.”

Nazuna’s hands were stuck, unable to reach her nose. She could feel the tickle slowly travel up her long snout, making her scrunch it up. She had to stay quiet, there was no way to explain this one if anyone walked in. “I juihhh-just didn’t know you suihhh…” Her breath hitched again, getting in the way of simple conversation. She squirmed out of Michiru’s tight hug, then proceeded to rub her nose insistently. “You like buihh-books!” She sniffled, trying to regain her composure.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, “I mean, I did get bored after a while. There’s hardly any sports to play here. Also turns out that people think Shirou is a lot of different things.”

“Ihhh-is that so?” Nazuna rubbed her nose more, unprepared for the strength of her own nose. “I wuihhh-was trying to find your scent on one of these books, but I suppose this won’t be easy.” Nazuna continued sniffing, but each sniff just made her nose more and more itchy. She thought that if she sniffed fast enough, she’d find the scent before having to sneeze. “Hiehhh...hehihh!”

Michiru saw Nazuna’s snout face the ceiling, her muzzle open. She could hear how loud her hitches were getting and sent a finger up to her friend’s needy nose. “What are you thinking? You can’t be sneezing in the middle of the night!” Michiru whispered, sounding panicked. She rubbed her friend’s nose until her snout was leve with her’s.

Nazuna nodded, feeling her long snout. “I-I’m not used to this sense of smell, it’s so much...but I know you won’t go to sleep without that thing.” Nazuna sighed, sniffing the air again, making her sneezy just as quickly.

A shadowy figure looked towards the library, seeing the two girls failing to track a scent. They chuckled and walked back. 

Michiru stuck her finger to Nazuna’s nose again, seeing how stubborn she was being. “You know what, fine! Don’t worry about me, I just really wanted to find it. I’m sure you would’ve loved it.”

Nazuna moved Michiru’s hand, letting her nose sniff again. She rubbed her own nose while sniffing, “If you thought it would make me happy, then maybe you should’ve let me get my sleep. I can’t believe I have to do all the work for a problem you made up.” She sniffed again, feeling her snout tingle yet again, “Guh, I hate this thing! It doesn’t wanna work with me.” She gripped her own snout, moving it back and forth, letting the dust move around it.

Michiru held her hands up, “Shhhh. We need to stay quiet, come on!”

Nazuna’s snout raised again, her hands blowing dusty air to clear her nose. “Oh gosh, hiehhh...chiii!” Nazuna let out the smallest sneeze, freezing with a finger to her nose.

Michiru looked worried too, looking around them to see if anyone noticed. Her ears perked up, but still heard nothing. She wiped her forehead and sighed, “If your sneezes are that pathetic, maybe we won’t get caught.”

Nazuna huffed up, crossing her arms, “My sneezes are fuihh-fichhh. Fine, you know.” She wiped her nose with a finger and sighed.

“Wait, I think that was the wind, did you hear that?” Michiru paused, then gave Nazuna another hug, giggling.

“You know, you need to make up your mind whether you hate or love me.” Nazuna pouted, giving into the hug.

“You started it you know.” Michiru nuzzled Nazuna, her tail wrapping around the kitsune.

“I’m surprised you’re right for onhihh-once.” Nazuna’s nose acted up again, using her hand from behind Michiru to awkwardly rub her nose back and forth, feeling the soft sensation of her fur swishing her sensitive nose left and right.

Someone walks in, sipping some bitter tea. “You know, if you really tried to sniff it out, you would’ve found it already.” They walked into the moonlight, revealing themselves to be Shirou.

Michiru turned her head around, having a stunned expression on her face. “Wh-WHAT, WHERE DI-HOW DID YOU…” Michiru was exhausted and shocked at Shirou popping up out of nowhere.

The silver wolf handed the tanuki the photo book, putting little effort into finding it in the first place. “Nazuna, go get some rest. It’s late out.”   
Nazuna nodded, returning to her kitsune form and briskly walking away.

Michiru held the book, feeling relieved, “Oh thank god, you came just in time!” She held the book up, feeling ecstatic about finally having the book.  
“No using my tab for two weeks.” Shirou walked away, sipping his tea.

“Aw-come on! Seriously, it wasn’t gonna take long!” Michiru argued, upset about her punishment.

“If you two kept at it, you’d starve before you found the book. You’ll also need to go to sleep early tomorrow.” Shirou concluded, closing the door behind him.

“Well that’s...okay.” Michiru sighed, taking a glance through the photo book, being flooded with nostalgia. “At least there’s a silver lining.” The tanuki smiled, yawning as she headed to bed.


End file.
